Something to Talk About
by celticgina
Summary: Our friends do not work in a bubble.  Club Med without the drinks?  Oh we all know what happens there!  This will work up to M.  FINAL CHAPTER...this chapter is not for the kiddies
1. Chapter 1

**This story will work its way up to the M rating. Right now, it needs the set up. It occurred to me that in a place with that many young people, and dating within the Agency encouraged, there would be a lot of talk about it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own my stalker like obsession with good fanfic for this show. Could we get some more out there please?**

**Something to Talk About – Chapter 1**

His smile lasted longer that the sound of her heels on the food court floor. But she always left him with a smile on his face. It was what she did. She lightened his darkness in more ways than she knew. Only the sound of the other chairs at the table being scraped back pulled him back to reality. Calvin Klein for Men meant Stu, Axe was Dave and Wayne wore Old Spice of all things.

"Hey, Auggie. Your lunch is right in front of you. Burgers dead ahead, fries at 11 and soda at 2."

"Thanks Stu. Dave, Wayne, how are you?"

"Ya know Anderson, one day I am switching colognes just to fuck you up."

"No, you won't because your mother would be devastated that you no longer like her taste in men's fragrances Wayne."

"To hell with us, when are you going to hit that, Auggie? Trust me, she is smoking. And the way she smiles at you…"

"Wait, Auggie, let me explain to Dave, for you, yet again. They are just friends."

"Man, she is really cute and built. She has a really great ass. I think she might be a natural blond. And she is so into you, Anderson. I am serious; there are times she just stares at your hands."

"Dave, you are twisted and perverse and see sex everywhere."

"Do you mean to tell me that if you got the green light, you wouldn't go for it."

"First of all, said green light would be wasted on me. They would have to blow a horn like at the start of a horse race. Second, and most importantly, we don't have that kind of relationship."

"Wait, I thought you were some kind of player. I have heard the girls talking about you."

"Yeah I heard about your attempt to listen. Very clumsy. You really can't get away with the stumble into the wrong rest room. I only get away with it on very rare occasions. And I at least have a reason. Did the bruises take long to heal?"

The men laughed at the plight of poor Dave. He was so busy chasing Gloria through the halls; he actually went into the ladies room after her. Invading women's sacred turf was not a smart thing to do when so many of them were trained to kill by the best in the world.

"Laugh if you want. But there is a lot of speculation on why Auggie Anderson, ladies man extraordinary has been lying low, so to speak. There has been grumbling going on. You better make your move with Walker or go back to the line forming to the right."

"Speculation? Stu? You haven't been keeping me in the loop?"

"Auggie, you know this place. Any time someone who looks like her spends every free second with you, people will talk. Of course, that's only when Wilcox doesn't have her cornered. Man that guy is really trying to work it. I think she's weakening there."

"Jai Wilcox? Annie is interested?"

"I heard that at first she was really pissed off after Sri Lanka. But he must have gone and talked to her. Because they are pretty friendly. I think she's a little into him. Hey, he is at least trying to get out of the Friend Zone. "

Auggie's normally relaxed countenance hardened at that. His eyes narrowed and his jaw tightened. Stu was a good friend, but right now, Auggie would happily throw him under a bus for that comment. Sure he would like more with Annie. Hell, she smelled great and from all reports was gorgeous. She was also incredibly bright, and they shared a similar and unusual sense of humor. Her voice figured into his most private fantasies. But he knew she didn't view him like that.

"Boys, Boys, let me explain that grown up men and women can be friends."

Dave and Wayne just laughed. Stu said nothing, but privately agreed with them. He didn't understand what the hell Auggie was doing. He had seen how they were together. It was like they went into their own world.

"Auggie, I can't believe I'm saying this, but Dave and Wayne have a point. The girl is smoking. I think you have a better position than Wilcox, but he is the only one stepping up here. She smiles at you all the time and acts like every word coming out of your mouth is gospel. If the women around here are talking, it's a sure bet they are seeing the same thing. And unless you got a woman hidden somewhere, you have been off your game lately."

"Off my game? Did you really just say that?"

"Mock if you want Auggie. Just answer me this. When was the last time you saw, excuse me, got any action? The women around here talk. It's been noticed."

Auggie paused in lifting a fry to his mouth. When was the last time? Oh yes, Liza Hearn. It had been an op for him. But as Arthur had said, it was a good time. That's all it had been though, that there was no connection. He had tried. But lately, most of the girls at the Agency were too, or not enough or whatever. And the giggling bimbos at the bar had begun to annoy him. He wasn't looking for Ms Right. But lately, most of them didn't even qualify as Ms. Right-now. Chewing the fry slowly, he raised his head.

"What's the pool up to?"

Their exclamations of surprise and denial were all he needed to hear. Of course, there was a pool on him and Annie hooking up. If there was even half the speculation they mentioned, someone would create a pool. Probably the guys in Cover Services. They were generally the betting crowd.

"Stu? How much are you in for?"

Dave and Wayne pleaded silently with their eyes for him not to say anything. But for Stu, his first loyalty was to Auggie. They worked together all the time, and Auggie was helping him with his own romantic dilemma.

"It's a $50 buy in per parameter. There are pools for date, location and for who makes the first move. That one is pretty evenly divided by gender. The guys all think you are going to make the first move and the women are sure she will throw herself at you."

"And the point of this lunchtime interrogation is to get some inside information for gambling purposes? This is my life here. Really?"

Wayne and Dave melted away in embarrassment. Now that he knew, it was hard to say how Auggie would handle this. No one was quite sure the extent of his power. No one really wanted to know.

"Stu?"

"Yeah?"

"So, how much of the shit about Wilcox was on the level?"

"Truth? All of it and then some. Look, I only bet on the date. Frankly, I can't figure out which one of you is going to crack first. But I can tell you that Wilcox had a serious jump on you. I think she likes you better. Not that other guys wouldn't get on that in a heartbeat, but you and Jai are the only ones she really lets get that close. I know what you keep saying about the friend thing. I also know what you're like when she's out on an op. I know what you're like after she comes back in to see you. I know her eyes follow you. You are into her."

"Yeah, maybe. Ok yeah I am. Listen, can you take my tray for me? I gotta listen to some chatter on that terror cell for Joan."

Stu agreed knowing full well that Auggie was going to hole himself up with earphones on and tune out the world. He did that whenever something was bothering him. Stu kept people away as best he could on those days, which weren't too often.

"Hey Stu? Do you really think she would go for me instead of Wilcox?"

He hated that slightly needy tone in his voice. He hated that Stu had to be his eyes on some of this. Mostly he hated wondering.

"I think she is interested. I think you are both nervous about crossing the friend line. I think Wilcox is filling a void and you are letting him. Mostly, I think you will always regret not taking that chance."

"Stu? What day do you have?"

"What? Oh, listen about that…."

"What day?"

"Next Friday."

Today was Thursday. Auggie smiled at Stu. If anyone was going to profit here, it might as well be a friend. That gave him just over a week to plan the most important op of his life.

"You are going to owe me lunch for a week, ya know"

**Hard to write the boys. Stu is one of the few extra characters we have really heard from, so he gets to be Auggie's friend. Lucky Stu! Anyway, the girls at lunch is up next! Who wants to see that?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I am really trying to get up the nerve to go really M here. But the bunnies and I will need LOTS OF LOVE and reviews. Insert shameless begging.**

**Once this one is done, I should be getting to the goodies. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own idiotic school projects. Why do teachers think the kids want to do this crap? But no Auggie yet…alas.**

**SOMETHING TO TALK ABOUT - Chapter 2**

She shouldn't have eavesdropped. That was the beginning of the problem. Well, if she was honest, it wasn't the first time her mind had wandered there. But she had always beaten those wayward imaginings down firmly. It wasn't like that with them. She liked that, she would remind herself. Theirs was a healthy, adult solid relationship. Then his voice would drop down to that low intimate level in her ear and she would wonder how it would sound in real life, in a darkened room at just the right moment.

No. She would not go there. It was a mistake. She was not going to be one of those women. Lord knows he had enough of them. She would be mature. She would be careful. She would be horny forever at this rate.

No, it was those women. She had to listen to their conversation. Surreptitiously of course. Because if they knew she was listening, they would have stopped. She knew that because it had happened already. She had heard them giggling about him by name before. It wasn't like there were a lot of men with that name. He was unique, and if they were to be believed, skilled. But when she got closer to listen, they would stop.

Bea and Eva were the worst. Both women had some firsthand knowledge. Eva's was more recent, but Bea had quantity. Daria was the new girl and must have asked about him. Women always did.

Bea was a normally quiet red head who generally allowed Eva to rule the lunch conversation. Maybe it was her animation that stopped Annie.

"I am telling you, even before, he was a player. He didn't just acquire all that charm when he lost his sight."

Daria looked skeptical. "Well, he is cute, but there are a lot of really good looking guys here. His clothes aren't terrific and he isn't even that built. What's the deal with him?"

Eva and Bea both sighed. Eva answered first. "Ok, so, yeah, he is a fashion police victim sometimes. But under those clothes, pure muscle. Go to the gym, you'll see"

"Not really, even at the gym, his clothes aren't great. You just have to unwrap the whole package."

"Speaking of packages"

The giggling got louder. Annie knew she should leave then, but like witnessing a truck running off the road, she had to watch.

"I don't know. I think you are playing yank the new girl's chain"

"No we are not."

"Let me get this right. He's blind, only average looking, ok, cute but not the hottest guy here, somewhat charming and you both melting over him? Seriously? What am I missing?"

Bea and Eva shared a look of pity for the young woman. Some things had to be experienced. And sometimes explained a little better.

"Here's the down and dirty on one August Anderson, ruler of Tech Op Support and essentially the rest of the Agency. Before he went blind, he was a player then too. But he was different somehow. He was tougher somehow. He didn't smile quite as much."

"I think he was bigger too, Eva. He was special forces. The man was on his way to being a legend around here. He pulled off ops that no one else would have even tried. "

"Wait. He was in the service and CIA? I thought they didn't allow that?"

"He was special forces first, was recruited from there, and they kept him as a reservist. I think it was and is the only time ever. When he lost his eyesight, they were going to let him do some kind of low level work in tech op. He knew more tech stuff than anyone. But he refused to be just a data entry guy. He insisted and forced them to let him do more. Not only did have to learn to live blind, he had to learn to do this job blind."

"So, he is admirable. I get that. Why are the women here falling all over him?"

"He is brilliant, funny, charming, built and sweet"

"And hung"

"EVA!"

"Come on, Bea, we both know it."

"What?"

"Ok, Daria, look at his feet. Seriously. And then watch his hands when he is working. He does all this work with his hands. I can assure you those fingers are the best trained in the CIA"

"Really?"

"You know how with most guys its all about how you look? Auggie is about using his other senses. You know, touch, smell, hearing and oh yeah, taste"

"Oh yeah, Eva, I have to agree there. It's not just his fingers that are talented. And he likes to take his time."

"Oh my God, I almost forgot. The man has staying power. I thought I would need to sleep for a week afterward. And the man will hold you. You could just lose yourself in those arms and shoulders"

The women sighed.

"So, he goes through women? Who is he with now? Wait, I know, it's the blond, isn't it? Walker? What's the story with them?"

"Oh our boy hit a brick wall there. I don't get it. She's pretty, and all but I don't get it. Not only Auggie, but Jai and a few others. "

"Eva! She is nice. But Auggie is so in the friend zone."

"Are you sure? They seem to be together a lot. They have their heads together laughing a lot. I think there are benefits there"

"Daria, I can promise you they are not. First of all there is a pool the guys from Cover Services are running that is quite a large amount. No one has won it yet. Second, and Bea will back me up she would be walking differently and with quite the smile."

"Yeah Eva. You are aware of every, and I mean every part of your body and oh yeah, the smile. That man can make you smile for weeks, just remembering."

"I would take another ride on the Auggie Express in heartbeat."

"Wouldn't we all. Oh crap! Lunch is over. So, here's the deal. If he turns that charm on you, go for it. But now that she mentions it, Eva, I don't think he is seeing anyone, not for a while. I think he's waiting on Walker."

"Lucky bitch."

They walked right past her as she ducked behind that large Starbucks sign. The Auggie Express? She knew he had a reputation for a reason. He had always said it was the blind thing. She was pretty sure there was more to it. Apparently, she was right.

The problem with knowledge, is you can't unknow something. Before that lunch, she had managed to keep a pretty good rein on her libido. The Ben disaster helped too. Of course, she knew there were guys interested. Conrad flirted like crazy. He was nice enough, but did nothing for her really. Jai was interested, very interested. They spent some time talking after Sri Lanka finally. She was trying to come up a good reason to not date him. No. Considering how badly things went with Ben, it was probably better she stayed out of the dating pool.

Or so she told her brain. Other body parts were having a hard time with the message. Her eyes kept staring at Auggie. They would be normal and talking and she would suddenly look at his hands, and start to wonder. She would stop herself. Then they would walk with her hand tucked around his bicep and she began to imagine it wrapped around her in bed. Every time she saw Daria looking at him, she wanted to rip the woman's face off. That was ridiculous. She glanced only once at his feet. That had been a huge mistake.

She reassured herself that he didn't know. He couldn't see, right? Her secret was safe. She forgot this was the CIA. Secrets didn't exist.

**The next chapter is almost done. I am gathering my nerve to write the good stuff. I love to read it when it is well written. Feel free to review or inspire me….and you know who you are!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so He said, She said, now it's time to get them together. I know this one is rated M and I know you are alerting. But I am really struggling with this one and could use three things. One is inspiration. If you are writing some AA hot stuff…share with the class! Two, I really need reviews. Am I getting this right? Three, I need my own Auggie to use for research purposes only for the M portions of the program. Just asking….**

**DISCLAIMER: Highly unlikely I am getting my own Auggie or the rights to this show or characters, so I play.**

**SOMETHING TO TALK ABOUT – Chapter 3**

Annie had not been the only pair of ears on that lunch conversation. Stu came back from lunch that day in a really good mood. He had intel. Good intel was power at the CIA. And if it was intel on the opposite sex who worked there, it was very powerful. Stu waited for a few days to see what would happen. He hung out till the end of the day when Auggie's office was clear. It didn't happen too often. The man had made himself the hub.

"So, Auggie, I know what's been up with Annie lately."

"Annie? What's wrong with Annie?"

"Tell me you haven't noticed she has been a little out of it this week?"

Actually, Auggie had noticed. He noticed everything about everything. But when it came to Annie, he was hyper aware. She had been distracted and seriously off her game. He had to bring her back to conversations more than a few times. He was planning to pull her out for a drink tonight to discuss it. Frankly, he was worried that it was a delayed reaction to Sri Lanka. But he wasn't sharing that with Stu. He was a great guy, but what happened between and Annie, belonged to them only.

"Ok, I'll play along. What's the story?"

"So, you know that headphone trick?"

Stu's voice was brimming with excitement. He was a good guy. Not the brightest, but he was willing to learn and did as he was told. He liked being Auggie's eyes. Auggie rewarded him with knowledge and ways to meet women. Geeks always needed help with that. The first thing he taught Stu was to listen to women. Go to lunch by yourself with headphones and a book. They will think you are not listening to their conversation. Just don't put the volume on. Stu learned a lot this way.

"Yes, an old twist on a classic. I'm guessing it worked for you?"

"I think it worked for you more, my friend."

"I'm waiting."

"Apparently, you have a fan club."

"Oh, come on Stu, you can do better than the obvious. Who was it?"

"Eva and Bea were talking about you to the new girl, the one I told you about?"

"Daria of the hot librarian glasses? This was to be expected. How long did it take her to ask? She's been here over 2 weeks. Woman knows how to wait. Good to know."

Auggie wasn't really interested in Daria. Frankly, he found himself really interested on only one person, but she wasn't going there. Besides, the day Daria had started; Stu came in babbling about the girl. Auggie wasn't the type to screw over a buddy. He was helping Stu learn more about Daria for his campaign.

"This went way beyond the usual, how did it happen and what's the deal with the blind guy conversation."

"Really?"

"Yes, I now know way more about your prowess in the sack then I ever wanted to. And apparently, you have references."

"What? Wait, Eva and Bea? Bea is the little red head, right? Oh yes. Well, that was a while back, but nice to know they were appreciative."

"They were very appreciative. Hell, they were practically poetic."

"And so the legend goes. But why is that news?"

"I was not the only one eavesdropping. One Annie Walker was soaking it all in. She seemed very interested in the details of your attributes and how you used them. I've been watching her since Monday. They have her thinking and wondering."

"Really? I am sure you are just imagining it. I mean, it, we are just…"

"Come on Auggie. I may not be the ladies man in the room here, but even I know when there is something there. You have been into her from word one. You practically wag your tail every time the woman comes in here. You may have backed yourself into the friend zone, but I think that lunch conversation might help blast you out."

"Stu, I think you have a vivid imagination."

"Auggie, they talked about everything. And Walker has been seriously checking you out ever since. I think you got an open window here. What are you going to do?"

Stu watched the expression on Auggie's face change as he spoke. He went from laughing, to hopeful, to thoughtful. Annie Walker could make Auggie, the original charmer do anything. She called in and the guy lit up like a Christmas tree.

Auggie didn't see her smiling at him, and she was always smiling at him. Since that lunch, she had been smiling a little less, and staring a lot more. Then she would catch herself and blush, glancing around to make sure no one noticed. If he hadn't been watching for a reaction, Stu might have missed it. He hoped Auggie could make this work. Annie was good for Auggie.

"Get out of here Stu. Have a good weekend. Did you find out where Daria is going for drinks? Make sure you show up, but don't stalk. Remember, confidence. Women love that more than anything."

"Yeah, thanks Auggie, I'm on it. But hey, take a little of your own advice. Seriously, I am not punking you. The woman is looking at you differently. Go for it."

"Good night Stu." His tone was dismissive, but Stu could see the wheels turning. He would love to be a fly on the wall when Auggie decided to go for it. A guy could learn a lot watching this master operate. As he was walking out, Annie was coming in. Right on cue, Stu thought.

"Annie! Your step and fragrance betray you! What brings you to my Bat cave?"

Auggie was standing, gathering himself to leave. Annie found herself again staring. His movements were efficient. He actually moved with a relaxed grace. Annie had started noticing other blind people since meeting Auggie. Few of them had his confident stride. Even in unfamiliar situations, when she was leading him, she would occasionally forget he was blind.

She wondered how that confidence would translate in bed…..stop Annie! She scolded herself again. Stop staring at his hands. Stop staring at his mouth. Stop staring at the body you know is hidden beneath those God-awful sweaters. Stop it now. This is Auggie. He is your best friend and doesn't even think of you that way. If he did, maybe, stop it Annie. She found herself blushing again.

"Annie? You are off in a fog again. You have been doing that a lot lately. Man on your mind, maybe?"

Damnit! He caught her again.

"Um, yeah. The new bartender at Allen's makes a hell of a margarita. You in?"

Holy crap. Stu may be right. She had been a little distracted this week. Maybe this would be his chance. He had to be sure. This wasn't something he could afford to get wrong.

"Ok, if you drive?" He crooked his arm like always and she took it. This time, though, as they walked, he flexed ever so slightly and pulled her in closer, just a little off balance. In past when that happened, she corrected herself right away. This time, she leaned a bit more. Hmm.

Allen's was even more packed than normal. Annie led him to a barstool against the wall. It was the only open space. By the time she came back with a drink, two co-eds were all over Auggie. It was a scene she had watched often, usually in amusement. She couldn't think why she wasn't laughing this time.

The two bubble headed girls were amusing enough, but suddenly stopped talking and apologized for not know he had a girlfriend. Clearly the way they scurried off, Annie must have thrown them the death glare. Hmm. She had never done that before either.

"It's crazy here tonight. That bartender was swamped so I got a couple of beers and managed to grab a few shots too. I don't know how long before I get back to the bar again."

They did the shots in quick order. They laughed about Annie's crowd descriptions and Auggie's analysis of what he overheard. This felt normal they both thought. But each was more aware of the other this time. The shots helped. They felt the warm glow begin to relax them both. Annie was standing close to Auggie, leaning in to speak to him. He had unconsciously rested his hand on her waist. They often touched casually. It had become their version of non verbal clues. But the slow strokes of his thumb on her waist were new. He could hear her breathing hitch ever so slightly as he did it. Hmmm.

Conrad came past and they commandeered a few more shots off the tray he was bringing back to his table. The both declined the invitation to sit back there. They were happy in their little bubble.

"I am texting my sister not to look for my car in the morning. I better cab it home. I forgot to eat lunch and these are going straight to my head."

She must have tossed her hair as she spoke, because a fresh wave of her scent washed over him. His body's reaction was immediate. He could only hope it was too dark for her to notice. It would have been had she not been almost knocked over by a group of celebrating law students. The arm on her waist felt her going over and grabbed. Annie was taken aback by the swiftness of his reaction, and how great it felt to be pulled hard against him.

That solid muscle she had been trying ignore was like a hot wall against her back. She was almost on top of him, in his lap on the stool. Her head was thrown back against his shoulder, putting his lips in very close proximity to her neck. She could feel his breath hot against her. If either of them moved ever so slightly, he would be, oh my God he just did. A soft, deliberate brush of his lips against her. She was afraid to move. She was afraid he would do it again. She was even more afraid he would not. He did and this time, it wasn't as soft or a brush. This time it was a slow, slightly sucking taste. She almost forgot to breathe. When Auggie felt her going over, he acted on instinct alone. Having an arm full of Annie pressed against him was an opportunity not to be missed. He kissed her once, gauging her response. She gasped, just a little and softened against him just slightly. He made this one more personal. She didn't pull away or tighten up. In fact she pressed back against him more. He pulled the beer out of her hand, and put it down with his on the ledge behind him. He trailed more of those soft, sucking kissed up her neck to her ear where he whispered.

"Annie?"

She started suddenly. Auggie was kissing her in a very private manner in a very public place. Odd, that he was kissing her bothered her much less than where there were. She wasn't about to be more fodder for the Gossip mill. His arm stayed around her, holding her close, but not forcing it. Turning she could see that little smile on his face. She should step away, make a joke and it would be let alone. She knew that. He was waiting on her. It would be her call.

She should move away. She should forget that happened. She wasn't that drunk. She was dying for the feel of his lips on her again.

Maybe it was the tequila shots. Maybe it was the conversation she overheard. Maybe it was the fact his lips were amazing.

"Annie?"

Her hand came up and traced those slightly smiling incredibly talented lips. His hand grasped her wrist and pressed a kiss into her palm. His head tilted to one side, waiting for the answer to his question. She leaned in close to his ear and breathed

"Let's get out of here?"

**How was that for a little taste of AA goodness? I am finding this really hard to write. Maybe because we have only seen him with those other women. Next chapter will be hotter, I promise!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, here it is. I have such a hard time writing this. I am never sure I am saying enough or being too graphic or whatever. Enjoy and review please?**

**DISCLAIMER: Oh hell we all know what would be happening if *I* were in control!**

**SOMETHING TO TALK ABOUT - CHAPTER 4**

Neither one spoke a word till they got into the cab. When Annie gave the driver Auggie's address, he merely smiled. His hand found hers in the darkened back seat and laced his fingers with hers. It was an innocent yet oddly intimate gesture. It was also all he dared. Any more than that and the driver would either be taping them or tossing them out for defiling his cab. Auggie had learned patience over the years. He was not going to behave like an animal, despite what portions of his anatomy were screaming. He just sat back and held her hand, occasionally stroking hers with his thumb.

If Auggie only knew the effect those little strokes were having on Annie, his anatomy would have triumphed over his brain. She could feel the long heat of him from shoulder to thigh next to her. She could feel every swipe on the back of her hand. She couldn't believe the back of her hand had become an erogenous zone. Because each slow pass of his thumb made her breath skip and heat travel from that lowly hand through her body. The trail of heat from her hand had her core clenching. What would she do when he got to more interesting portions of her body? Her slightly alcohol fuzzed brain was afraid to imagine.

In silence still, they managed to only hold hands as they got into his apartment. Once he slid the door shut and turned the lock, he dropped his bag on the table and headed to the kitchen.

"Something to drink?"

It was a banal question, but he wanted to gauge her mood. If she tried to pull back now, he would let her. But he hoped to hell she wouldn't. He knew how he felt. After he had mauled her in the bar, he was sure she had an idea.

"Auggie?"

She followed him to the kitchen and put her hand on his arm before he got to the fridge. At her touch, he straightened and turned toward her. That light touch, like she had so many times before was electric.

"Would you think I was crazy if I said I was nervous?"

The voice was soft and quiet, as if she were afraid to speak louder. Her thumb began to caress his arm just as his had in the taxi. He felt the heat through the cotton of his shirt.

"I don't want you to be nervous. I want you to be, I want you to want to be here, Annie."

He leaned back against the island and waited. Annie looked into those big brown eyes that said so much for all they couldn't see. She could see the faint shadow on his jaw, and her hand came up to trace it, without even thinking. The slight stubble scratched her hand. She wanted to feel that against all of her body. Any other man would have just pulled her into his arms. He waited. She knew he wanted her to be sure. And suddenly, she was.

Curling her hand around his head through his hair, she stepped in and pulled his lips to hers. She just lightly tasted his lips, softly rubbing hers against his. It was an almost innocent kiss. Their bodies' reactions to that slight meeting of their mouths was anything but innocent. When she pressed a little more of her lips to his, she was rewarded with his arms pulling her in close and wrapping around her, pulling her up closer to him.

Her slight gasp was all the opening he needed. The flood gates had been opened and Auggie poured it all into that kiss. She felt perfect in his arms and her scent overwhelmed him. It was mixture of that tart grapefruit and sweet shampoo and it was all Annie. She tasted even better. The mix of tequila and a breath mint she must have snuck went roaring to his head. For all his impatience, he carefully explored every inch of her mouth with his tongue. By the time he began to slowly stroke hers with his, she was hanging onto him.

If Annie thought his lips on her neck were sexy, they had nothing on his mouth claiming hers. Because once she kissed him, he took control. This was a man who knew exactly what he was doing. Normally, she didn't like to be led, she preferred to be more aggressive. But being held tight in his arms and having all sense kissed from her was wonderful. She could stay like this for hours.

If oxygen hadn't become essential, they might have. Pulling back ever so slightly so his abused lungs could get some air, Auggie took one hand from where it had been pressing her full length against his and ran it along her neck to the side of her head.

Every pore in his body was telling him what to do. Take this woman to bed. Taste every inch. Explore each portion of her body. Mark it, claim it as your own. Something primitive had been released. He wasn't sure he wanted to cage that beast. But this wasn't any woman satisfying an urge. His brain, hanging onto control by a thread, reminded him this was Annie. Be sure, it whispered. Take her, his body screamed in response.

His brain won, just barely.

"Annie?"

It was as coherent a thought as his brain could manage. Annie was melting into his arms. He hoped she would understand what he was asking. If he had to back up now, it would probably kill him. But for this woman, he would always make himself second to her.

Annie's brain wasn't doing much better. It was flooded with emotions, and oh God, feelings. She wanted him, not just in bed, but out of it too. Her head reminded her heart what the consequences of a mistake here would be. The portion of her anatomy currently flooded with heat and moisture begged her not to care.

"Auggie, I want to, I want you. But, I can't just leave here tomorrow and pretend this was just a good time."

Pulling her head and body back, she lowered her forehead to his chest, feeling his heaving breaths. She was afraid to see his face.

He wasn't letting her hide from this and him. Pulling her head back up, he tried to look at her.

"Just a good time? Do you really think that little of us that it would be just that? I know what I want, how I feel. All the tequila did was loosen what I have been keeping bottled up for a long time, Annie. Don't you know? I don't want just a good time; I want you, all of you, for the good and bad times. Am I out here alone?"

He was staring at her chin. His face was as serious as she had ever seen it. His eyes were opened all the way. He was afraid and unsure. She had never seen him like this. Hurt and vulnerable once or twice, yes, but never afraid. He was afraid she would reject him and what he offered.

"Not alone, Auggie, never alone again, do you hear me?"

She held his face between her hands and kissed him deeply. Now he tasted like home. It was a feeling this army brat hadn't understood before this. Auggie was her home.

Auggie thought his heart would burst from his chest, it felt so huge at that moment. He needn't have worried; it was too busy beating double time. Parts of his body were demanding more blood and fast. They had work to do.

It was all he needed to hear. Slow and sweet went out the window. Auggie hauled her up against him again and began to walk her back toward the bedroom. He needed her now, all of her.

It was a good thing he was in charge. Annie's knees were literally weakened by his kisses. She pushed herself closer, trusting completely and needing the wonderful sensation of her breasts pushed against him. She was frustrated by the layers of clothing. Auggie had taken control there too. Pausing between kisses only long enough to pull off his own shirt and hers, he managed to make her bra disappear before she even knew it.

The apartment was only lit by a small light in the living room from when they first walked in. The bedroom was all shades of grey. It didn't matter to him, he lived in that darkness. She wanted to see him. But then his lips closed around one impossibly tight nipple and his hand began to softly explore the other. She closed her eyes and whimpered with delighted need. Maybe just doing this by touch alone would be better. She stroked her hands along all his shoulders, delighting in the feel of those muscles bunching under her touch. How did he manage to hide this body under those clothes?

That little whimper made Auggie smile. The sound of her voice had been the backdrop to fantasies for months now. He wanted to hear every noise she would make. The reality of a whimpering, gasping writhing Annie under him blew those late nights alone away. He wanted to explore every inch, but his body was demanding more and quickly. When her hands slid down his back under the waist of his unsnapped jeans to his grasp his butt, he stopped dawdling. Next time would be slow and sensual. Now was about raging, sensations and the demands of their heated bodies.

He stroked his way down her soft and supple stomach to slip under the scrap of silk she was wearing. Neither was sure when she lost her pants. At the first touch of his long fingers over that throbbing center of sensations, she groaned and pushed her feet flat on the bed to push closer. He wasn't even aware that he let a little growl of satisfaction at the wetness he found. She heard it because it rumbled against her sensitized breasts.

"Auuugieee"

Oh that was a new sound. It was a sigh and whimper and it was his name. The caveman living inside the brilliant agent roared. She was dripping around his exploring hand. She was hot and tight and he needed to be insider her now.

Annie could feel every cell in her body gathering and tightening and looking for him. His stroking fingers were curled up inside her, hitting that spot just as his thumb, pressed against her clit. She could hear someone sobbing and begging him, but didn't recognize her own voice.

She did recognize the feel of him, hard and hot against her leg. It was velvet over steel and it was larger than she could have even imagined. Her hand that had been holding on for dear life to his shoulder found something even better to grasp. She quickly realized it would fill both hands. But it wasn't her hands she wanted filled.

The sensation of Annie's hand, grasping him and sliding up and down slowly almost killed him. When that little thumb caressed the drops dripping out the head, the caveman took over.

She was suddenly flat on her back with him cradled between her hips. He pulled back only long enough to stroke her twice with his length.

"Auuggiee"

That whimpering plea was all it took. He slid himself, inch by inch into her wet, welcoming heat.

Over the years, she had sex with a variety of men. Some were lovers, some were just some fun. None of them had ever made her feel this way. Just when she didn't think it was possible for him to go any further, to feel and be more filled, he flexed just ever so much more. It had been months since Ben and almost two years prior to that. Her body took a moment to adjust. She gasped at the sensation of fullness and heat.

He cursed himself for his impatience. He stopped and just dropped more of those soft sucking kisses under her ear as he waited. He knew he was larger. Usually, he waited; made sure she came at least once. Over the years he learned it made it easier for the woman. He had lacked all control at that moment.

"Annie? I'm sorry"

He managed to form that much of a question. She smiled at her name being murmured against her neck. She smiled even larger at his concern. Even in bed, he protected her.

"I'm not."

She moved her hips ever so slightly to adjust, but the fullness didn't ease. But her body did. It softened and accommodated. She moved again and he gasped this time. He could feel every tiny tremor and movement. It was the most delicious torture and he never wanted it to end.

"I'm fine, and getting better by the second."

Holding his face between her hands, she kissed him slowly and deeply, sucking his tongue just as tightly as the rest of him. That shadow on his face abraded her in the most delightful way. His long, muscled body had her pinned into the mattress. She didn't usually like that feeling, but somehow, it felt so right to cradle him into her like that. His hands were on either side of her head and instead of suffocated, she felt cocooned in him.

She moved her hips a little bigger, seeking more. It was all the signal he needed. Pushing himself up just a little, he began to stroke in and out, slowly at first, not wanting to hurt her. He held his entire weight on his arms as he moved.

Each time he came fully down into her, Annie could feel him graze against her clit. Soon, those slow careful strokes were not enough. She wrapped her heels around him and pulled him in harder, rising up to meet him.

"Auggie? Please, Oh God, Please, yes, yes"

She began to chant his name.

The caveman and the lover suddenly had the same agenda. After that, his slow careful slide was replaced by ever longer and harder thrusting. The physical imperative as old as time replaced the modern man.

She broke first, trembling in the wave of pure sensation that overcame every part of her. Auggie was just able to register the sound of his name being groaned as her body pulled and held him in an ever tightening grip. It sent him over the edge and her name was moaned in a similar manner.

It was long moments before either could even draw breath enough to speak. He fell heavily against her, but immediately pulled her against him as he rolled on his side.

The scent of her was mixed with the musky scent of their bodies. Auggie wanted his room, his apartment to smell this way forever. He pulled her tighter into his embrace. The air was rapidly cooling the sweat on their skin. With his foot, he grabbed the sheet and blanket and pulled it over their bodies. Annie smiled at that. Even in the afterglow, he watched over her. For the independent woman she had been for so many years, it was a surprisingly welcome change.

He was almost asleep, more content than he had ever been when he could feel her shaking ever so slightly. Oh hell, no. She was not crying, was she?

"Annie? What's wrong?"

It took him a moment to realize she was laughing. Oh hell, that might be worse than crying.

"You want to share with the rest of the class? Because I usually don't get laughter at this moment?"

"I was just wondering who won the pool?"

She looked up to see the worried look on his face replace with that big happy smile. Then he looked a little worried.

"Oh hell no Auggie! You didn't have any money in that did you?"

"Now, would that be sporting? But Stu told me he had today. Not that's why I made a, I mean I wanted, you know you had been staring all week."

The normally smooth Auggie's attempts to explain his way out of this made her laugh even harder. He was too cute. She had a feeling she would be teasing him about this for a long time. She really loved the idea of a long time with him.

"Auggie, as long as you didn't bet, I don't really care."

"I took the biggest gamble tonight."

"Me to, the bet of a lifetime Auggie"

**WHEW! If I smoked I might need a cigarette! That's all here. This one was never meant to be an epic.**

**Now, someone else needs to get some serious M goodness written for these kids. Looking at a few of you….you know who you are!**


End file.
